Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. At least an upper rack and a lower rack for holding dishes to be cleaned are typically provided within the treating chamber. A silverware basket for holding utensils, silverware, etc. is also usually provided and normally removably mounts to the door or within the lower rack.
A spraying system can be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The spraying system can include various sprayers, including one or more rotatable tube wash systems. Powering and driving the rotation in a tube wash manifold can be a significant contributor to the cost and complexity of the wash system within a dishwasher.